1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle, and more particularly to a stackable receptacle having a first connecting device formed on a top thereof and a second connecting device formed on a bottom thereof so that engagement between the first connecting device and the second connecting device is able to securely engage two adjacent receptacles.
2. Description of Related Art
Garbage cans are specifically used to collect garbage and are not available for other applications. Therefore, once a garbage can is formed, its application is so limited that no one would want to use the garbage can for other purposes. Further, in order to have large garbage collecting capacity, the current garbage can has large dimensions, which makes it difficult to be stored in a compact space. To overcome that storage problem, different designs to alter the shape of the current garbage cans are introduced to the market. One of the designs is to allow the conventional garbage cans to be stacked on top of one another so as to diminish the occupied space.
This type of garbage can does fulfill the requirements to allow the garbage cans to be stored in a compact space and also facilitates the process of garbage recycling in that people are able to use multiple stacked garbage cans to store different types of garbage. However, when this type of conventional garbage can is employed, due to the unstable gravity center of the garbage can, the stacked garbage cans easily tip over.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved stackable garbage can to mitigate the aforementioned problems.